An Anima Romance Story
by HuskyXNana
Summary: It has been 5 years since the group came together, and Changes have taken place. Husky gets annoyed much easier, and Nana is very sensitive. But why is that? And, When an OC joins the group, what will happen? HuskyXNana, SenriXRose,CooroXOC. lot of OCs.
1. New group member

"Hurry up, stupid girl." Husky exclaimed as Nana tried to catch up to the group walking through the thick forest. "I'm going as fast as I can Husky!!" she whined back at him. They had been traveling through this place for hours and hours, but there was no sign of an end yet, or a clearing, and everyone was tired. "I'm hungry!" Cooro complained, as usual. Husky bonked him on the head with the Cooro-punishment-stick. "Be patient, we will camp soon!" he said, annoyed. Lately, Husky got annoyed easily. Not that he hadn't before, of course, but it has gotten worse lately. Especially with Nana. Every little thing she does sets him off, whether it be picking too little berries for everyone to eat or sitting next to him to rest. It had been 5 years almost since they had started traveling together, Senri was 21, Cooro was 16, and Husky and Nana were both 15 years old. Nana, despite the years, was still the same. Personality wise, that is. She had gone through some changes of course, Her body was more developed, and surely she was a pretty girl. _A lot prettier than you'd of pictured her…_ Husky thought, than stopped._ Wait, whoa, what am I thinking about?!_ Deep in his thoughts Husky bumped into Cooro. "Watch whe-" He got out before he looked up at The clearing they came to. It had berry bushes and a bunch of wood to use for a fire. "Waaaahh!!!" Cooro yelled and ran over to the bush. "Husky bonked him again. "Hold it! We've got to test them first idiot!" He said. Husky walked over and was about to pop one in his mouth when Nana did so instead. Husky's eyes went wide as he watched the girl chew the berry at a hungry pace. Then she swallowed. "they're Oka-" "IDIOT!" Husky yelled. That sent Nana aback. "You could've been poisoned!!" he continued at her. "I-I'm sorry…. I just thought… you always put yourself in danger for us so… And there is 50% probability it isn't poisonous…" She stammered. Husky said earlier her personality hadn't changed, but that was wrong he realized. She was much more sensitive now. Her light brown hair that went down to her lower back blew in the wind and whipped in her face, her eyes crying out apologies. Husky hurried to calm himself down before the waterworks started. "No… its okay, I understand." He said in a softer, yet still slightly irritated tone. The girl sighed. She smacked him in the back of the head, as revenge for yelling at her. "Don't be so mean husky, you'll never get a girl like that!" She said. "I wouldn't want one! I HATE women!" he responded. He turned away, his face flushed with anger. At least, He thought it was with anger, he wasn't sure anymore. _of course it's from anger, what else would it be?! _He thought to himself.

* * *

Nana looked a Husky beside her at the fire. He had calmed down, but was newly irritated from her sitting beside him. He had called her far to clingy. That set her off. Instead of her sensitivity, her old and familiar anger kicked in and she tackled him. He deserved it though. She had expected him to be very angry after her tackling him, but instead, he said nothing, for the position she landed on him was very distracting. She was on top of him, her hands holding her face on 5 inches from him, her hair forming thin wall around their faces. Her angry face portrayed shining green eyes, a slight flush, and pouty lips. It was more of a two year old who hasn't gotten what she wanted. Adorable, yet very annoying. Husky's face Turned a light shade of red, And Cooro and Senri stared at them. Cooro laughed. "Good tackle Nana!" he said, stupidity streaming out with most every word. Senri said nothing, not surprising anyone. Nana stumbled off of Husky and sat back down quietly. Aggravation somewhat smothered by embarrassment, Husky did so also, in a fast jerky movement. The rest of the dinner was quiet, except for Cooro's babbling to Senri about Some kind of plan of his. Nana couldn't tell, she was far too caught up in her thoughts. _I was so close to him! How embarrassing!_ Not thinking, she bit her finger instead of a berry. "Ow!" she said in a hushed tone, but it caught Husky's attention, seeing as he was right beside her. "Baaaaaakka." he said, and turned back to his hardly eaten food. It seemed as though he had something on his mind too, but she couldn't tell. She was about to apologize when she heard something strange, to far away for the others to hear.

* * *

Hush-a-bye don't you cry, go to sleepy little baby,

When you wake, you shall have cake,

and all the pretty little horses.

Black and bay, dapple and gray, Coach and

Six white horses.

* * *

Nana looked towards the part of the forest the song was coming from. The group noticed her looking. "What is it Nana?" Husky whispered. "Song." Senri said. Apparently, he heard it too. It was sunset at that point, so Cooro and Senri left to check it out, allowing Nana to stay along with Husky, in case they would not get back until dark. They knew Nana hated dark forests.

* * *

The sunset glinted off the water as Delia sang her song, in a sad tone. She was alone in this world now, her parents and brother had died in a fire, and everyone blamed it on her, even though she wasn't even there at the time. Being a tiger +Anima, She was already an outcast before the fire. Continuing to sing her song, Delia began undressing. She hadn't taken a bath in days, so this river would have to do. Delia got into the water covering herself up, a natural instinct, and shivered. It was cold. When she finished Delia got back out and looked up to see Senri and Cooro appear out of the woods. For a minute they all just stared at each other. But the silence didn't last for long, considering the scream Delia let out Interrupted it. Cooro's Face went deep red, and Senri covered the boy's eyes, closing his own. I can honestly say, that day Cooro lost some of his innocence.

* * *

Nana looked at the older girl in wonder. Then she looked at Cooro, whose cheeks were completely red. "May I ask what happened?" she questioned. "Nothing." The girl said, a bit to quickly. Cooro's cheeks became even more red at that question, which Nana had thought impossible. Senri just said "Bath." Which made Nana even more curious. Husky and her looked at each other. Even Husky wanted to know, but at the same time he didn't . And along with with wondering what happened, Nana made the assumption that with this girl named Delia around, things would become interesting. Delia had deep brown eyes, long straight black hair to her mid-back, and great curves. Nana felt envious, The girl was very pretty.

* * *

Husky looked at Delia out of the corner of his eye. Ugh, another woman. He had just gotten used to Nana being around, even began to enjoy her compa- _Wait, what the hell?!?!?! I don't enjoy her company Damnit! What has gotten into me lately?! _He thought. But he was interrupted by Nana's shrill screech. He looked up, along with everyone else. "Mountain lions!" She yelled. Husky jumped up. They had encountered something like his once before. A few mountain lions came around and tore up the camp, and left Nana with a scar on her stomach. Not to large though, of course. Quickly, Husky stood in front of her with his Cooro-punishment-stick. Good thing he knew how to use this thing. Behind him, Nana stood peeking over his shoulder, fists to mouth in a scared look. Then it hit. A large mountain lion leaped out of the forest with a hungry look in it's eyes, searching for new prey, which was to be them apparently. Husky struck the large cat square in between the eyes, causing it to leap back with a loud hiss. He moved forward to finish it off, but then he heard a growling sound. _Coming from behind me? No…Coming from behind __**Nana.**_ "Crap! Nana!" he shouted turning around. But it was to late, the large cat pounced.

Out of no where, something black jumped in between them. Then, a girl's figure came into focus. First husky noticed it was Tiger +anima. Second, it had long, flowing black hair, just like the girl from before had. And third, She had blocked the attack with her own arm. Some blood splattered, but nothing serious. Relieved for her, Husky quickly killed the other mountain lion and retreated to Nana. She was shaken up, but not much, after all, this was the girl who refused to leave him and go with Crystal, where it was safe. She just had to save him then, and get herself into trouble. He was so much of a child back then too, allowing himself to get kidnapped to see his mother! "Thanks Husky…" said the brunette. He said nothing, just sighed. Then they looked the way of the tiger Anima, wonder showing in Nana's eyes. "You're a +Anima?!" Cooro's voice sounded through the forest, astonished. They had tried hard not to fight in their plus anima forms, not to scare the girl. But truth be told, she was far more scary than a crow bat or fish, maybe even bear! In fact, tigers could eat each and every one of those animals. The anima turned around to face them, black hair whipping about, to reveal those deep brown eyes, and a sad smile. "yep, sorry to scare you guys, I'll leave now if you want…" she muttered. Than to Husky's surprise, Nana laughed. "We're +Anima too!! You should travel with us!" She said. Everyone looked at her in astonishment. Except Senri of course, whose face showed…well, nothing. Cooro stuttered over his words "B-but, Nana, e-err…m-maybe she doesn't w-want to…" Nana rolled her eyes. "You always welcome new members to travel with us Cooro, why not now?" she said. Cooro obviously had no answer to this, so Nana turned to Husky. "What about you?" she asked. "Whatever you want, I don't care." he said. Nana beamed. "Then its settled!" she said, and hugged the older girl. Husky sighed, Cooro looked away with an expression in his eyes husky couldn't put his finger on. Then Realization hit him.


	2. Nana's illness, More OCs!

_Disclaimer: ~clears throat~ I do not own +Anima or any of it's characters. I do own Delia though. I will own +Anima, when monkeys with wings teach pigs how to fly._

Husky shouldn't have been surprised. He should've seen it coming from a mile away, Cooro was 16 after all. But none the less, Husky was astonished. He had fallen for a girl he barley knew! Husky knew Cooro was outgoing and accepted everyone, but that was fast even for him! Husky suppressed the urge to go over, hit Cooro over the head, and say 'love isn't something you need in your life idiot.' but not without effort.

Husky hated girls, they were absolutely stupid, so how could Cooro fall for one so easily? He wasn't sure. He almost confronted Cooro when they were left alone with Senri while the girls set off into the forest. Delia was showing Nana where a good place to take a bath was. By then, Nana had persuaded them into allowing Delia to travel with them. But he hadn't, realizing that Cooro probably hadn't noticed himself. The idiot probably thought he was just sick or something.

* * *

Nana looked at Delia for a moment, then away. She had asked Nana how she turned into a +anima. A scene that included a dark forest, a drunk father, and a kitchen knife flashed through her mind, and she shivered. "I'll tell you…but only if you tell me one thing in return." Nana Said. "What would that be?" the older girl asked, and stopped combing her hair. "Tell me what happened when Cooro and Senri found you."

* * *

Husky looked over his shoulder at Nana. Her face was red. It had been like that ever since she had come back with Delia after soaking in the water. He remembered When Cooro, Senri, and Delia came back and Cooro's face was red. Did Delia tell Her what happened? Husky's curiosity was starting to get the best of him, when Nana looked up at him. "why are you staring at me?" She asked blankly, Husky could tell she was thinking about something else, but his heart still skipped a beat. "I-uh- didn't know I was… I got lost in my thoughts." He said, his embarrassment surprising him, though he didn't show it. "Oh, I see." she mumbled in response. Quickly Husky turned away, his face ramming straight into Cooro's. "Ow!" Husky mumbled. He hit Cooro over the head with the Cooro-punishment-stick. "Watch what your doing!" Husky said angrily. "But I didn't do it!" Cooro whined. Nana looked up at Husky. "He's right, you are the one who did it husky.." She mumbled. Husky turned around to protest, but what he saw stopped him. He took the few steps over to Nana and put his hand on her forehead. "A fever huh?" he said. Cooro looked over at them as Husky helped Nana to the tent. "You should be more careful with how long you take baths, its easy to get sick out here." he said calmly. He was trying to keep a straight face, but he didn't know if he had succeeded or not for Seeing Nana like that was worrying him. She was usually so lively! He put a damp cloth on her forehead and left the tent in search of Senri, who had disappeared not to long ago looking for food. He would know what to do. Reluctantly leaving Nana to Delia, he went off with Cooro into the woods.

* * *

Nana coughed slightly, and sighed. She had stayed in the natural hot springs to long, cuasing her to catch a cold. It sucked royally. Shivering, she huddled up in the blankets and went to sleep.

Nana woke to unfamiliar hushed voices outside her tent. "They say it's a disease." a woman whispered. Nana sat up, confused. When she did, she realized she wasn't in a tent, but a white room on a bed. She looked around, disoriented, and noticed Husky Senri Cooro and Delia asleep in the chairs beside her bed. "This is weird." she said aloud. As she spoke, Delia's eyes opened slowly, untill she saw Nana sitting up, then they widened and she jerked onto her feet. "Nana!" she said excitedly. That woke the others up. "Whats going on?" Nana asked sleepily. She got now answer but instead a bunch of 'thank god!' and 'yay!'s. Then Husky stepped up. "You wouldn't wake up after hours, so we brought you here. Its been three days since you even moved!" He stated. Nana blinked. _That's awfully long! I wonder what happened?_ she thought. But before she could ask, a nurse burst into the room. Or, at least, Nana though she was a nurse.

* * *

Sasori flung open the door in hurry, Jagger attempting to hold her back by the arm. "Sasori, you've had your fun, now quit already!!" He shouted as she strutted across the room to the group of children. "Hiya!! I'm your nurse Sasori!!! Oh yesh, you must love me already! But enough of that, how are we doing Nana-chan? Still got a fever?" The Red head said, then put her hand to Nana's forehead. "That's good, it's gone, and no im not a real nurse, I just like doing this! Hey I heard you're a +Anima? So am I! and Jagger! And El-hime!" She said, talking as fast as a humming bird's wings flutter. They all just stared at her. "Oh. I guess I forgot to introduce myself?? I'm Sasori, a cheeta +Anima. This is Jagger, a snake," She pointed to a girl in the doorway "Is Elouise Victoria, a dragon fly. Or El-hime for short. Gotta Acknowledge her Royal bloodline!" Sasori continued.

* * *

_**Authors comments:**_

**Lol. I love My crazy OCs. El-hime is actually a friend of mine , Her username is Elouise Victoria, check out her stories :D. And sorry it took me so long to update ! I was being lazy.**


	3. Nightmare

_Disclaimer: I own Sasori, Jagger, and Delia. El-hime is owned by ElouiseVictoria. I WANT to own +Anima but sadly, I don't have the money, or talent, to do so._

Husky stared at the red head, trying to figure out if she was sane. The girl who called herself Sasori was talking so fast he could barely understand her. "No need to worry, we can cure your Nana! The girls outside, luckily, were talking about another patient, next door! The reason Nana was sick was from her lack of nourishment and sleep." Now she turned and looked at Nana. "Make sure to get lots of Vitamins, and get out of the sun for a while, to many UV rays will give yah skin cancer. Oh, and sleep would help." She was about to say something, but a doctor burst in right then, and chased the laughing girl off, with her two friends right behind her. Husky sighed, relieved that Nana was okay. But Nana didn't look happy. She stared after Sasori with a longing look. Husky didn't understand why, but he also had a worried feeling deep in his stomach, that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Nana watched the fake nurse leave, with seemingly no care in the world. Her heart was filled with worry; she thought something bad was soon to happen to the joyful trio. Nana didn't often have those feelings, but when she did they usually were warnings. Husky sometimes teased and called her a psychic, then said 'oops, I meant psycho!' on purpose. She looked around though, and thought of the happy things. She wasn't sick, right? So she could celebrate that. She smiled and laughed. Everyone joined in. except for Senri of course. He just smiled. Nana looked at Husky, who was looking at her. He gave her smirk, and she rolled her eyes at him. She loved her friends. They always knew how to cheer her up! She remembered how they found out Husky was a prince. That made her smile more. She almost made that screech of hers again when she thought of the creepy old man who appeared there, though. He had creeped her out majorly. Even though she was celebrating, Nana's mind kept slipping to the red head girl. What was going to happen to her? She seemed like she could take care of herself just fine. But Nana was still worried.

* * *

Cooro laughed, completely oblivious to the tense aura the two youngest were putting off. But he stopped laughing when he saw something out the window. "Wah!!! My snack bag!" He whined, as a person ran off with his small backpack. Everyone stopped and watched. "Well, he won't be very happy when he sees all there is in there is apples." Nana stated. "Your new dress was in there too." Husky told her, which made Nana gasp and squeak, "No!!"

During all this, Cooro noticed Delia out of the corner his eye, staring at the group, probably feeling left out. Strange he always noticed when she was like that. It was like a sixth sense of his. _Everyone probably notices her too; she has a really strong presence._ He realized. Then his mind went back to the apples.

* * *

Nana was glad to be out of there. She hated hospitals. She had been in them once to many as a child. And Malnourishment? How embarrassing! Nana could feel her face heat up a little. "What are you blushing to yourself about, stupid girl?" Husky's voice broke the silence. He had obviously gone back to his normal self, which made Nana want to tackle him again. Sadly, every time she came close to doing so she remembered that one time…

"Aghhh!" She screamed at herself, banging her head against a tree. Everyone stared at her. Delia turned to Senri. "Is she always like that?" she asked. Senri nodded a little, but said nothing (Big surprise.). Husky looked… well a little stunned really. Nana finally stopped, brushed her skirt off, and fixed her hair. She ignored the stares her friends gave her, and walked ahead. When only Cooro followed, she turned around, hands on her hips, and said "What? You never seen someone freak out before?" And with that, she turned back around and continued walking.

That night, Nana's dream started out normal. Well, as normal as any bat-girl's dream could get.

"_Nana! Hey, Nana!" She heard a voice say. It was familiar… very familiar. But at the same time, she couldn't place it. Then a field came into view. Nana was in the field, but she was younger. As young as when she first met the group. Cooro was the one shouting her name, trying to get her attention. But Nana seemed to ignore him, and continued walking towards Husky, who was hunched over a little ways away. "Husky!" Nana said cheerfully, showing up beside him. She expected him to look up, and say something like 'What do you want?' But he didn't. Nana bent over him and screamed. Husky's mouth was letting out a steady stream of blood, and he was choking on it. Suddenly the scene changed. They were in a dark place, unknown by Nana. Husky was now Sasori, looking up at her sadly. "Run…" she whispered, choking on blood. The man called Jagger was sprawled out on the floor, blood seeping through his shirt. The girl called El-hime was putting up a much better fight against… whatever it was. El-hime seemed to think of something, and threw a bottle of liquor at Sasori, who chugged it. Nana was stunned. Drinking in that situation? But it all made sense when Sasori began laughing. It was almost evil sounding. El-hime and Sasori put up a great fight, but it wasn't enough. Soon the shadow creature prevailed. Sasori fell to the ground, and didn't move. El-hime followed soon after, her head having been split open by… something. The shadow moved towards Nana. She could smell foul breath, and blood. The blood ruled out most every other smell. And even though her hearing was great, all Nana could hear was her own scream as the creature lifted it's weapon to strike._

Nana sat up screaming. Husky jumped out of his bed also, and so did everyone else. "What?!?!" Cooro shouted, looking around. "Did they steal the apples again?!" Nana shook her head, and curled up into a ball. Delia came over to her. "Oh! It was horrible! The blood… the blood…" Nana cried. Delia tried to get what happened out of Nana, but all she would say was "He killed them!" and "So much blood!"

* * *

Husky stared at Nana. She had been curled up like that for almost an hour, mumbling something about blood. It worried him a little, he refused to admit it to himself though. Yet he stayed with her when everyone else gave up. Husky walked over to Nana and bent down. "What did you see, Nana?" he asked quietly, trying what the others had. Nana looked up at him. "Husky?" She asked. Husky nodded, and asked her again. He was getting worried. Nana looked weak. She was pale, with bags under her eyes, and the red tinge in her green eyes didn't help. "Oh Husky! It was horrible! Sasori… and Elouise… and even Jagger! That thing… it killed all of them!! It was coming for me next, Husky!" She cried. Husky twitched. He knew it shouldn't have, but his regular irritation kicked in. Girls got scared to easily! But because Nana was sobbing, and Husky knew nothing about crying girls, he didn't start yelling at her to grow up. Instead he awkwardly patted her on the back until Delia came back.

* * *

Sasori laughed happily as El-hime stuffed a raw egg, shell and all, down Jagger's throat. "I thought you were a snake!" she teased as Jagger coughed. They were so evil to him. But Jagger never cared. He always stuck by them, and when push came to shove, would be protected by them too. No, he didn't protect them, they protected him. After all, they were stronger. "Another round!" hiccupped Sasori. She laughed evilly as Jelly, Sasori's evil pet ferret, dug his claws into Jagger's back. El-hime ate another piece of candy. "Why don't you have a glass, El-hime?" Sasori asked her through hiccups. "I don't drink." She said. "Then why do you always carry that stuff around with you?" "Reasssoonns." She laughed. Her little may be crazy, but they were the best friends anyone could have.

* * *

Cooro scratched his head. _'why would she tell Husky, but no one else?' _He wondered. Ever since after Husky had brought them the news about what Nana had said, he had been trying to figure that out. Husky didn't seem to notice, nor anybody else. Not that you could tell what Senri was thinking. "Earth to Cooro." An angry Delia said. "Were you listening to me?" Cooro nodded, a lie. Delia sighed and repeated. "I think we should go back to town, get a good hotel for a night or two. Nana is physically, and mentally, exhausted. She should really rest in a good bed. Cooro nodded his head again, truth this time, agreeing with her. "Then maybe Nana-Chan won't have nightmares!"

* * *

Delia could feel herself almost smirk. She held it back again. Even though it was a horrible night, Delia had found out something really interesting, sure to make her days with the group fun. Even though she still felt like an outsider in the group, she was getting used to it. With this piece of information at hand though… oh the fun. And nobody else knew. Not even the people it involved, she was sure.

* * *

**Note to mi fanz (If I hav any o-o.):**

**First of all. Sorry El-hime! don't kill me D: I couldn't help but kill us off, even if it was just a dream… or was it? :O is Nana psychic?!? That'd be weird. But why did she know our personalities? And why DO you carry around liquor? Nobody knoowwwwzzzz. Lol. **

**And to all my readers out there -if you exist- TYVM!!! Without all that nagging I would have never have finished this chapter, lol… jk jk. I would have, and it wasn't nagging ^^. Yay. Well then, c u all l8r, when the next chapter arrives!**

**Oh, and point out any mistakes you find. TY :D. I hate proofreading.**


	4. Hotel troubles

_I do not own +Anima or it's characters. Though I do own my characters Sasori and Jagger. ElouiseVictoria owns El-hime. And the monkeys own the bananas in this chapter._

Husky hit Cooro over the head with his Cooro-Punishment-stick. "Don't be stupid!" He growled, embarrassed by the fact Cooro was trying to put Husky and Nana in the same bed. They only had 3 beds, and there were 5 of them. It had to do though, because they couldn't afford anything else. "Obviously the girls share the same bed!" Cooro rubbed his head. "But you said I kick in my sleep and you wouldn't ever share the same bed as me!" he whined. "Well I changed my mind! Its better than with a GIRL!" Husky argued. They had already decided that the oldest of them, Senri, would get his own bed. "Back me up Nana!" Husky yelled. Nana shrugged. "I don't really care." She said. Husky grumbled something about stupid girls, and stomped off. "Well its decided then!" Cooro chimed in happily. "Husky and Nana as a pair, Me and Delia as one!" He smiled.

Truthfully, Cooro didn't know why he was making Nana and husky a pair. Delia had persuaded him to do so, seeing as he was in charge of that. She had acted like it was going to be hilarious. Cooro could see her almost bursting out laughing over by Nana and Senri. He shrugged it off, and joined the three. "I still don't see why that man had to take my apples!" He whined. Cooro had still been sour about that, a day later. Although, lucky for Nana, her dress was in another bag, not that one. Cooro didn't find that fair, but it wasn't like he could do anything about it. After all, even though he was immature, Cooro knew when there was no point in whining about something.

Husky sighed. He was on the sidewalk, alone in the middle of the night. Why had he stomped off again? He wasn't sure. _'Well, I should go back now anyways…_' He decided. Husky turned around, and ran straight into some random woman. "Watch were your-" He started to say, then he saw who it was. He twitched a little. Why did he have to run into that annoying red head and her companions? "Hey -hic- It's that -hic- little dude from the hospi- hic -tal!" She mumbled. "Oi…Sasori, you really should lay down…" The man said, catching her as she stumbled and almost fell. "Where idiot? We're in the middle of the street!" The other girl said. Husky watched as the quarreled. "Umm… I am heading back to the hotel right now. You should stay there." Husky said. He didn't say it for the stupid women, but because he felt bad for the poor guy who had to take care of them. "Thanks kid, but we are broke at the moment. This idiot spent all my money on drinking…" Jagger grumbled angrily. "I have a- hic -idea!" Sasori said.

"You WHAT?" Nana and Delia both said at the same time. "Sorry! The guy was desperate! And that stupid woman came up with it, not me! Like I'd want MORE women staying in the same room!" Husky defended. Nana couldn't believe her ears. Husky, mean, woman hating Husky, had agreed to letting three more people stay in an already crowded room? And two of them being women! "… Husky, I think your teenage hormones are beginning to become a problem." Nana said, glancing at the two women. Husky's face became red. "Shut up! What would a woman know?" He yelled. Nana opened her mouth and let out a huge screech, knocking out Husky and mostly everyone else in the room out, except for Jagger and El-hime. They stared at the angry girl, stunned. "It was getting to loud!" She explained, as if that justified it, and got in her and Husky's bed.

When Husky woke up he found himself curled onto the bed with Nana. He wasn't sure who had put him there, but he was sure that it was time he got out of it. The reason was, he had Nana curled up against his stomach, her hair everywhere, and his arms were wrapped around her. Husky stayed were he was for a few seconds, trying to decide if she would wake up when he moved. Nana opened her eyes before he decided though, causing him to roll off the bed in surprise. "Hmm? What's wrong Husky? Your face is red." Nana said, sitting up groggily. "Nothing!" Husky told her, a little too fast. Delia also sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Why so loud? Its 6:00 am!" She mumbled. She watched the scene in front of her. "Never mind. Nothing I can do if its you two." She said, and got up, scowling. "Ugh. I slept horrible last night. Cooro kicked me the whole night." She mentioned. "Luckily it takes a lot to bruise me, or I'd be black and blue everywhere." Delia then walked out of the room, grumbling something about free breakfast. Husky and Nana stayed quiet for a few minutes, then burst out laughing. "Did you see her hair?" Nana laughed. "It was sticking straight up in the air!" "I know! And the way she walked, it looked like a bulldozer had just run over her legs!" "I feel so bad for her! Oh Cooro, he needs to get rid of that habit!" They told each other, unable to stop laughing. Which ended up waking everybody else up.

_Author's Comments:_

**Hiya! Saso-chan is baaaaacckkk! Did you miss me? Probably not :D. Well, as an apology, i'm uploading two chapters today. Sorry! So, how is everyone? do you want more? well im lazy, and working on other stories, but i'll try to upload more often! Did i say that before? Oooppss~~**


	5. Sasori and her crazy plan

_ Disclaimer: I do not own +Anima or it's characters. I own only Jagger, Sasori, and Delia. El-hime belongs to Elouise Victoria. +Anima shall never be mine. Trust me, I've tried._

Senri looked at Husky and Nana, who were basically laughing so hard they cried, in wonder. He said nothing, as usual, but his mind was filled with things. It's a wonder he didn't talk much.

Senri saw why soon enough. Delia walked in the door with a limp. Her hair was in an afro-like state too. It almost made Senri laugh, but he didn't. That would be impossible.

After Husky and Nana stopped laughing, he gave her a handkerchief for her tears. She tried to give it back, but he shook his head. "Not after a woman has touched it!" he exclaimed. Nana made a 'humph' sound, and shoved it in his face. "Take your stupid handkerchief!" she yelled, and stomped off. Husky yelled back, calling her stupid (as usual) and threw the handkerchief away.

Out of nowhere, the Cooro-punishment-stick landed on Husky's head. "What the?" He yelled. Delia snorted. "Go get her idiot! She has enough stress to deal with!" She shouted, kicking him out. Husky grumbled, but went off to find her. Little did he know, Sasori was right behind him. Sneaky little bastard.

"Nana! Where the hell are you?" He shouted angrily. He found her sitting in front of a bakery. "What?" She growled. "Leave me alone!" "Delia told me to come get you. Come on so she doesn't eat me or something." he told her. Nana mumbled something under her breath. Before Husky knew it, they were arguing again. "Just come on stupid girl!" "Make me, idiot!" She shouted back. Once again, Nana acted as she always did. Stupid. She tackled him onto the sidewalk right in front of a crowd of people. They wrestled around, and the third time Nana was on top, something strong and firm pushed on her back. She was pushed right into him. And his face. The strong thing that was on the small of her back stayed there, making them kiss for over 5 seconds. When it was removed, Nana jumped up, completely red, and looked behind her.

"Oops." Said Sasori, looking away innocently. "Didn't mean to step on yah there, sorry." She snickered. "Well, got you to shut up right? So which one of you liked it?" She asked. Both Husky and Nana shouted "NEITHER!" at the same time, but their faces were the same shade of red. They walked far away from each other on the way back to the hotel, Sasori bugging Husky the whole way. "You know you liked it kid!" She teased. Obviously she wasn't going to tease Nana, for she heard the story about the nightmare. Although no one had the heart to tell her what it was about. She managed to keep Nana's stress level slightly lower than Husky's. Not for long though, because out of nowhere, blackness closed in on Sasori.

Husky caught Sasori as she fell to the ground. "What just happened?" Nana asked worriedly. Husky shrugged, as Nana came closer. "How should I know?" he told her. "She does that a lot." A male voice said. They turned around to see a shrugging Jagger, who somehow got behind them. He took Sasori from Husky's arms and sighed. "What are we going to do with you?" He said, looking at Sasori. "First you spend all my money on alchohol, now you pass out?" he asked her. The three walked back to the hotel silently, all awkward. Jagger stood between Husky and Nana, who were still blushing, and tried to make a conversation. But it didn't work, the two just stayed silent. Jagger, still carrying Sasori, gave up when she awoke. Sasori began talking, and protested loudly when Jagger put her down. "I don't want to walk!" She whined, until Jagger picked her back up. Sasori began telling stories.

"And once, Jagger, El-hime, and I were walking out of the resturaunt and El-hime tripped and fell, and little did poor Jagger know, it was a trick, and he went to help her up, and she pushed him right into me!" She laughed. Jagger had a red face, and was trying to ignore the stares Husky and Nana gave him. "And after he got away, he fell over and into a ditch!" She continued. "Then one time, We were all at the park and-" "That story is off-limits!" he yelled. Sasori sighed. "Aww…" she whined. But they had arrived at the hotel, and Sasori decided it was time to go torture Delia. She ran off happily, and tackled Delia. Jagger tried to pry her off of poor Delia, but it so far wasn't working.

Husky and Nana watched for a moment, but Nana walked away after a little while. It was around dinner time, so she went upstairs and put on her new dress. The night before, Delia had told her to do so, that they were all going to go out for dinner.

_Author's Comments:_

** See! i told you i would upload two! i know, you thought i was lying, right? well hahahaha! i didnt! I love this chapter. Sasori fits me so well. A couple of my friends read this, and 'squued' really loud. i was like "It's not THAT good. God." it was pretty annoying, yet it makes me happy when people do that XD. well. im rambling, so i must go start with Chapter 6!**


	6. Matchmaker?

_Disclaimer: I do not own +Anima or it's original characters. I own Sasori, Jagger, and Delia. El-hime belongs to ElouiseVictoria. Why are you still reading this, the story is down there! XD._

Husky sighed. A formal dinner? He wasn't in the mood to do something so boring. And with a bunch of _women_! He would give anything to get out of it, but Senri and Cooro didn't look willing to let him get away. And That Delia, she might kill him if he tried. Nana also looked reluctant to come out of behind the door she was standing, where she was wearing a dress. He could tell because there was a bit of white cloth laying to the floor, trailing back behind the door.

"Okay, everyone!" Delia said, interrupting Husky's train of thought. He looked over to her like everyone else. Cooro was practically drooling at her side, staring at the dress Delia was wearing. She clapped once. "I told you all we were going out to dinner, and we are. It is a very expensive restaurant, I had to use my family name and checking account to get in!" She laughed at this, but there was something weird about the laughter. "Well, I invited an old friend to come too, oh, and Sasori, El-hime and Jagger, too." At this, she smiled at the three. "I expect you all won't complain about the seating charts. There are only tables of two, so…" She said. "El-hime, I hope you don't mind sitting with a child. I would've sat you with my friend whose coming, but I learned something interesting and sat Senri with Rose-chan." She laughed a bit at the last part, and Senri's eyes widened.

"Rose?" Cooro, Husky, and Nana all said at the same time. "Flower." Senri added, opening his flower pressing book to a red rose. He smiled. Cooro shrugged when Delia looked a little surprised at the book. "He's always had that thing. It helps him remember people. Of course, you'd think that Crystalia would be the only one he would remember without a flower, but apparently he remembers _her_ clearly." Cooro sighed. "For some reason, whenever roses are mentioned, he looks around expectantly." Cooro laughed. "Wait, that aside for a second, did you just say _expectantly_? Since when has your vocabulary held that word?" Delia asked. Nana laughed. "He picks words up from us." She said, walking out from behind the door. Delia held back laughter when Husky turned towards Nana, mouth open to say something, but it caught in his throat.

The first thing he noticed was the dress. It was white, and down to the floor. It was snug, but not uncomfortable, which made Husky's jaw almost touch the ground. Then he saw the fact her light brown hair was put up in a long ponytail, unusual for her, it was normally just left down. Husky could hear people talking, trying to get his attention most likely, but he was unable to snap out of it. Nana poked him, and he flinched.

"Husky if you don't stop staring at me I will kick you hard enough that you won't be able to walk for three whole weeks!" She threatened. Husky couldn't say anything, and Nana held up her promise. Her foot reached his leg, and he toppled to the ground in pain.

"What was that for?" "I told you I would." Nana said smugly. Husky growled, but it sounded like it was at himself. His face was red, and everyone was staring at him. Except Senri, who was occupied with his rose in his little black book, and Cooro, who was trying to tell Delia a story unsuccessfully. Sasori poked Husky. "Did that kiss have more of an effect on you than I thought?" Sasori asked, making him believe his hair must've turned red with embarrassment by now. Nana went red at this too, and looked around, most likely for something to hide behind. Delia, Senri, and Cooro were now staring at the two in shock.

"K-kiss?" Cooro asked, mouth dropping open in shock. Husky shook his head, and meant to sound serious, but he stuttered too much. "O-of course not! You r-really think I'd k-kiss _Nana_?" Cooro turned towards Nana, who seemed like she wanted to hide under a rock. What kind of development was this? Cooro had _not _expected that. Not in his wildest dreams - which were of giant flying apples you could ride on and eat at the same time - would he have thought something like this would happen. Then again, he didn't think too much about anything.

"Wait, if Sasori knows about it… What does that mean?" asked Delia, turning towards Cooro. "I dunno, I met her at the same time as you." He said. Now facing her again, he couldn't stop staring. For some reason, and he wasn't sure why, she wasn't even wearing red, she reminded him of a big, juicy, bright red apple. He looked away, so he wouldn't start drooling.

Delia laughed at the explanation Sasori had given them on the way to the restaurant. "Well, that's interesting. And I take it they liked it, but won't admit it?" She asked, Sasori nodding enthusiastically as a response. "Exactly! They-" "We DID NOT like it!" the two shouted at the same time, faces red with anger or embarrassment, Delia couldn't tell. But she knew better than that, and smirked in satisfaction. By the end of the week, the two wouldn't be saying that. Or, that's what she hoped. They could get annoying denying it like so. Delia stopped in front of the restaurant, and turned around to face them. "Okay, here are the seating charts. Don't whine at me to change them, because I'm not. Okay? First Pair: Sasori and Jagger. Second Pair: El-hime and Pinion, who we will meet inside. Third Pair: Senri and Rose. Fourth: Husky and Nana" the two flinched at this "Fifth: Cooro and I. No changing the seats, got that? That includes you two, Husky and Nana." She said firmly, and walked in.

When the large group entered, they immediately saw the familiar faces. Rose and Pinion were sitting on a bench, chatting. They seemed to be debating something, but it was cut off when Rose spotted them. "Oh! Delia, Senri, everyone!" She said happily. Cooro smiled and waved, but Husky turned to Nana. "Why is it that she names those two, but everyone else is left out?" He asked her. She shrugged. "Those are the two she's closest to?" She suggested. Husky nodded thoughtfully. "I guess." He agreed. He was about to get lost in his thoughts when Rose stepped in front of Nana and him.

"Nana! Husky! You two have grown so much!" She smiled, hugging them both at the same time. Husky murmured "stupid woman" but she didn't hear. She was now turned towards Nana, looking her up and down. "Well damn! You're figure is way better than mine!" She began, and Nana's face went pink. Delia and Senri looked over, and Jagger too. But Sasori, El-hime, Pinion, and Cooro were busy discussing the pros and cons of putting Husky and Nana at the same table (o_O).

"What's your cup-size, Nana? Those have to be the biggest breasts I have seen in my life!" Rose continued, oblivious to Nana's embarrassment and Husky's astonishment. "I know! They're C-cup, aren't they?" She asked, and leaned in closer. "Come on, you can tell Rose nee-san!" She whispered. Nana mumbled something, and Rose's eyes widened as she shouted "D-cup? HOLY CRAP!" making Nana go completely red and Husky's eyes to -inappropriately- travel to the embarrassed girl's bust. Quickly he caught himself, hiding his own embarrassment by mumbling about how stupid women were. But not before Delia spotted him and gave him a smirk when he turned to face her, making his face go red. "Stupid women! Always making things seem different than they are!" he muttered. Delia smirked and mouthed something at him. He didn't know what it was, so he went over to her. "Letting our hormones take over, are we?" She whispered to him with a mischievous smile. Husky gave her a evil look, but his face was red and gave him away. He noticed Cooro glancing over at him and the girl, and he wondered if the older boy was capable of jealousy.

Cooro snuck another peek at Delia and Husky. Husky's face was red, which was unusual, and Delia had whispered something in his ear a moment ago. Strangely, every time he saw her with Husky, Cooro got a weird feeling in his gut. It was almost anger, but not quite. He wondered if it was his intuition (another word he picked up from the group) flaring. Maybe she liked Husky? At this thought, Cooro's heartbeat quickened. His stomach churned at the thought. "Weird." he mumbled to himself. "I must be pretty hungry. Never had it growl like THAT before."

"Well, we should get seated." Delia stated loud enough for the group to hear. She showed them their seats, glad they didn't ask how she got these reservations. It was a confusing story. "Rose, I seated you with your old friend Senri. You don't mind, do you?" She asked, already knowing the answer. She watched as the girl's eyes lit up in a manner Delia knew very well. "No, of course I don't mind!" Rose exclaimed happily, giving Delia a confident smile that only she possessed. Delia sighed and sat down across from Cooro as El-hime took the 12 year old Pinion's hand and led him to their table, talking about nonsense and craziness. Everyone got seated, and comfortable, without any complaints. Delia smiled a bit. She had always loved playing matchmaker as a child, and often her matches got married and had a happy life. Only one time was her matchmaking wrong. But that was a lifetime ago, and she didn't like to think about it. "So," She began, turning to Cooro, who looked up from his menu with a pained expression. "Uh, what's wrong?" She asked. "I- I don't know what to choose!" he cried. Delia smiled and laughed a little bit. "Well what kind of food do you like?" She asked. This restaurant wasn't very fancy, but it had good food and better privacy. She liked to give her 'couples' some of that on their unsuspected first date. They didn't know they were on a date, after all. "Uhhh… Cheese… and apples…oh and bread!" Cooro answered. Delia laughed. "A man after my own heart." She said. Cooro tilted his head, his expression becoming a question mark. "It means I like the same foods as you, in this case." She explained. Most girls would have had it with his simplicity by now, but Delia was patient, and always knew that behind the stupidity, he was kind and open minded. She sighed. "Well, there is a meal of cheese sticks with applesauce on the side. Why don't we both get that?" She suggested. Cooro nodded his head happily. "Sounds yummy!" He exclaimed.

"Why did she have to seat us together?" Husky muttered as Nana looked over her menu. "Well, she obviously was planning for Rose and Senri to sit together. El-hime is the most suitable for amusing a twelve year old boy, Jagger is the only one who can calm Sasori down, and If she put you with Cooro you would make some kind of scene. Or maybe she wanted Cooro for herself. Who knows." She told him. He looked up from the table, but only to her chest again. When he caught himself this time, he looked up to a very embarrassed and very _angry_ Nana. "Where the hell where you looking?" She hissed. Husky went slightly red, but was good at concealing it this time. "Obviously nothing. I was spaced out, idiot girl." He told her. She narrowed her eyes. "You know, you're a total-" "What would you like to order?" A voice interrupted. Nana looked up to a very… handsome male waiter. "Oh! Um, I will take the fried mushroom dinner please!" She stuttered at the man. He smiled kindly. "Ok, and you sir?" He turned towards Husky, who was now glaring at him. "Fish platter _please_." He said with a snarl. The waiter smiled at him, and turned back to Nana. "It will be with you in a moment." He said, a bit too kindly. Husky knew that kind of man well. He was a player, and was aiming after Nana now.

"Husky, I still don't get how you eat fish!" Nana laughed. "I wouldn't be able to if I had your Anima." "I see nothing wrong with it." Husky muttered, mind on something else. It had only been a few moments since the waiter had left, but Husky knew that he'd be watching Nana. A good looking girl like her was the perfect target. _'Wait, when did I start thinking of her as good-looking? She's just a stupid girl, with no good aspect about her including her looks!'_ Husky shouted in his head. He looked up once again and noticed that the waiter had already re-appeared while he was lost in his thoughts. Man, that guy worked fast.

"Senri, I dare you to say a sentence with at least five words. If you don't, I'll never speak to a coward like you again!" Rose exclaimed with a grin, leaning in towards the man. He looked at her with the same expression as always, but she knew he wouldn't decline. "You smell very nice, Rose." Senri stated, unable to think of anything else to say at the moment. Rose grinned. "Why thank you! Not only did you talk, but you complimented me!" She said happily. Senri shrugged, and took another bite of his food, which not too shockingly, was just a bunch of honey-roasted nuts. Rose looked over at Husky and Nana's table, and watched as Nana chatted with an extremely hot waiter. Husky looked wary, and didn't seem to happy with the man. Rose smiled a bit. "Those two are idiots." She whispered. Senri nodded once, in silent agreement.

Delia groaned. "Oh my god. What is wrong with El-hime?" she asked Cooro, who shrugged, his mouth full of applesauce. "I mean, telling Pinion things like that!" She muttered. "Really. I think she might put the poor boy into a state of shock!" Delia sighed. Earlier El-hime and Pinion had walked past their table, and El-hime was explaining to the boy how to slip a date rape drug into someone's drink without being noticed. Delia had obviously been right about entertaining the child, but she didn't think she would bring that up in a dinner conversation! She wondered if she should switch Cooro and El-hime's positions for a moment, but then decided not to. If she didn't apply the no switching rule to them, then Husky and Nana would have a reason to switch also. And that was the last thing she wanted. Delia, glanced towards the two's table and noticed the waiter that was chatting with Nana. She saw how he flirted so obviously and had his hands positioned too close to the girl's chest for comfort. Like always, Nana didn't notice. She was too busy chatting. But Husky noticed, and didn't like it one bit. Delia grimaced. "Well hell. That waiter is interrupting my matchmaking service." She muttered under her breath.

**Author's note!**

**To everyone who reads this, TYVM for putting reviews and being so awesome x3! I know i haven't updated in forever. I'm lazy as hell. To El-hime: OMG. El-hime! telling a twelve year old such a thing. XDDD. jk jk. Delia seems kind of... idk, strict, evil, something like that in this chapter. I'm sorry for any OOC-ness! i really try to keep their characters in check, but gosh its harder than it seems XD. Is Rose in chara enuff? She's a bit hard to keep in chara considering she was only in what, one or two chapters in the real manga? idk. Anyways... c u all next time!**


	7. Kiss in the Dark

_Disclaimer: I do not own +Anima or any of it's original characters; I do, however, own Sasori, Delia, and Jagger. El-hime belongs to ElouiseVictoria. You should check out her profile. __J_

Delia growled angrily under her breath, staring at Husky and Nana's table. Cooro, once again, said her name.

"Deeeeliiiaaa-chaaannn?" he dragged it out, trying to get her attention. Finally, she turned to him, a furious expression meeting his gaze, and immediately melting away.

"Sorry, what?"

"What are you staring at?"

"Husky and Nana. Stupid waiter…" she muttered, just loud enough for Cooro to hear.

"Waiter?" he asked, also looking over.

"Yes, waiter. He is obviously ruining their date!" she grumbled, then her eyes widened. In a quick movement, she covered her mouth.

"D-date?" Cooro choked out, trying to swallow his cheese stick.

"Uhhh…" she laughed nervously, and blushed. "Well you see, they obviously need to get together, sooo…."

Cooro looked up thoughtfully.

"True, true. It all makes sense now…" he mused, the teasing and everything with Delia and Husky falling into place at this new revelation. So she doesn't like him, but then, who does she like? Or rather, does she like anyone? Cooro didn't understand the weird fluttering feeling in his stomach when this question was introduced to his mind.

"Yep. This is basically my dating service. Rose and Senri, Nana and Husky…" her voice trailed off, and she sighed in a bored manner. Her pink cheeks faded slowly, and Cooro watched the rosy color drain into a more delicate peach, then her normal cream color.

"Oh… I have an idea." Delia grinned mischievously, then purposefully dropped her fork onto the floor.

* * *

Husky watched as Delia called the waiter over, and apologized for something. She stood up, and bent under the table, her short dress riding up too much for comfort. Out of politeness, he turned his head back to Nana. He could hear her ask for another fork.

'_I'll have to thank her later for that' _he said to himself, noting that she had probably done it purposely. _'wait a second, why thank her?' _he mentally slammed his forehead against the table, knocking sense into himself. _'I. Have. No. Feelings. For. Nana.'_ he shouted in his own mind, the inner voice echoing through his ears.

"Husky?" Nana asked quietly, and he focused on her, smiling.

"Yeah?" he asked nonchalantly. Her cheeks were pink, and her smile wavered.

"Nothing." she said, shaking her head.

"Tell me." he stated, interested now.

"You'll laugh." Nana told him, looking at her food.

"I won't, promise." he meant it.

"Do you really…" she began, turning a slightly darker shade of pink. "Do you really think I'm stupid?" she asked, her eyes meeting anything but his own. The question caught him by surprise, but his face softened.

"Nah. I just say dumb things sometimes." he explained kindly. He really didn't want to let go of this one moment that they were getting along well, even friendly. _'if only it _wasn't _friendly.' _his thoughts wandered again, but instead of stopping them, this time he welcomed them.

'_why pretend? There is nothing wrong with…with _loving_ her.' _he sighed, and his cheeks began to get warm. Nana looked at him incredulously.

"Are… are you _blushing_?" she half-gasped. This brought him back to reality.

"W-what? No! it's just warm in here, is all." he lied, though the heat thing was true. But that was because the warmth of his now faded blush still lingered. Husky was reminded of why he was blushing in the first place, and once again his pale face turned a red-ish color.

"You're doing it again!" she said, her green eyes wide with shock and curiosity. "Why?" she wondered aloud. Thankfully, at that moment, El-hime walked over with Pinion.

"Heeeyy~" she said in a sing-song like voice, an expression on her face the teens didn't understand.

"Uh, hi." Nana replied.

"What do you want?" Husky almost sneered, angry that she had ruined the moment.

"I just saw you two getting all _cozy_ over here, and wanted in on the action. El-hime wants some looove, too!" she teased, pulling up two chairs.

"I'm only here to make fun, though." Pinion stated bluntly. Both Husky and Nana went red at these statements, and looked at each other. A grin forced a corner of Husky's mouth upwards a bit when he looked at Nana's expresson, and she smiled lightly back, amused.

* * *

Cooro's expression was of nothing Delia had ever seen on him before. Pained, angry, annoyed… and why? Well, she wasn't sure, but a voice in the back of her head told her that the waiter's…_friendliness_ had something to do with it. See, when she had bent over and picked up the fork from under the table, her dress had hiked up a little bit, and as a reaction, the waiter let out a low whistle and had slapped a hand against her ass.

Of course, Delia wouldn't let _that _go by unnoticed. She stood up and slapped him, hard across the face. Not long after, he was fired for sexually harassing the costumers, and her and Cooro were apologized to multiple times.

"We really are sorry, Ma'am, for disturbing your date." they had said. Of course, Delia had waved her hands, and told them it wasn't a date, and there was nothing to be sorry for. Cooro though, had seemed inexplicably angry with the waiter's behavior. He was big on treating girls with respect - Nana had taught him that - and was disgusted by such behavior from one of the male species.

Even though Delia was concerned about Cooro's obvious anger problem, something lingered in the back of her mind.

'_date? Is this a date?_' she wondered to herself. A date with Cooro? Huh. Weird. A date with Cooro somehow seemed… strange. She had never thought of all the ways that her and Cooro had been paired were significant that way, but now that she thought about it, ever since she met him a strange pull had always had them next to each other.

'_me and Cooro? …Nah…Couldn't be.' _she thought for a while, adding things and subtracting things in her head. Soon though, she recognized the symptoms she knew too well in herself and Cooro. A grin spread across her face.

'_Do I finally get someone?' _she asked herself hopefully. The answer in was clear to herself, and was there immediately.

'_yes.'_ Yes. It seemed right, now stated outright. For the rest of the dinner, Delia never looked at anyone else's table. She stayed focused on Cooro, reveling in his obvious distaste of the flirting waiter, who he didn't mind until he flirted with _her_. Focusing on the contours of his face, memorizing them, locking them away in her mind for later.

* * *

After dinner, Delia paid for all of them. Nana spent a little bit of time wondering how she got the money, but not too long, for some things were better left alone. And anyways, Delia seemed extremely pleased with something, and Nana didn't want to take that away. With a quick glance to Cooro, who looked contempt, and back, she decided she would find out in time why Delia was so happy.

"And so we have another night in the hotel, then we should probably get a move one. We don't have a lot of money." She said to the group. Realizing something, she turned to Sasori, El-hime, and Jagger.

"You guys fit in so naturally, I almost forgot to ask, what are you guys' doing? If you don't have any plans, we don't mind you tagging along." she grinned at them. "In fact, I'm sure we all agree, you guys feel like family now."

El-hime grinned back, but Jagger was too busy holding up a drunk Sasori to smile back. Sasori, though, decided it was her turn to make a speech. She motioned to El-hime to stand buy her, and happily put an arm around her best friend's shoulder.

"Yea -hic- and we -hic- liiikkeee….-hic- feel the -hic- same way! And -hic- never, kiddies, EVUURRR -hic- drink liquor -hic- at a fancy rest-your-ant. -hic-" she slurred her words, and everyone stared. El-hime nodded in agreement, clapping. Jagger sighed.

There was a bit of silence, and then the group broke into a conversation. They began the walk back to the hotel, which was only a few blocks away.

Back at the hotel, everyone decided to sit in the lobby and talk for no real reason. Everyone was in a good mood, and didn't want to go to the beds yet, but Delia was exhausted, and in a giddy mood, so she wanted to rest before they left the next day. Cooro walked with her, saying he was sleepy.

* * *

"Cooro?" Delia asked, yawning.

"Huh?" He asked, the sparkle of innocence in his eyes never leaving, not even when he was angry.

"Why are you still so mad?"

"Well obviously-" he began, but Delia cut him off.

"He got fired, and our meal was complimentary. Free food! Didn't that make you happy?"

"Yes, but…" he sighed, seeming to age ten years in ten seconds. Now he actually looked his _age_ for once.

"But what?" she asked, turning to face him. They were now in the darkened room, a half-step away from the light switch.

"I don't know, really. I've felt weird all day!" he whined, immediately turning into the childish Cooro she knew- and loved.

* * *

"First I am really hungry, but I can't eat more than usual! Then the food makes my tummy feel weird…then that waiter-man makes me really mad! It's confusing me! I must be sick…" Cooro rambled on and on for a few minutes. Delia smiled despite herself, and sighed. He looked down at her questioningly.

"Wha-" he began, but didn't finish, because at that moment, he was distracted.

Distracted by the fact that Delia's lips were pressed lightly against his own, a warm blush covering her cheeks. He felt his own cheeks warm up, and his mind unraveled. He now understood it _all_. Not confused anymore, he felt himself lean down to her height, which was surprisingly about five inches shorter than himself. He never noticed how petite she was. He took control, and kissed her more forcefully. Eventually, they needed to pull away for air.

"I love you." Delia beat Cooro to saying it out loud.

"I love you too." he whispered, surprised at how serious and mature his own voice sounded, though only a few seconds before he had been totally oblivious to his own feelings. His arms were still wrapped around her bodice when she looked around him.

"It seems we have an audience." She stated. Cooro turned around, and saw Nana standing in the doorway, blushing madly.

"Uh- err, umm…" she mumbled, obviously embarrassed. But not as embarrassed as Cooro. His face went a deep crimson.

"N-Nana-chan!" he squeaked. She also squeaked something along the lines of 'sorry for interrupting', and ran off.

"Well, it's going to be all over in about two seconds anyway, so why don't we continue what we were doing?" Delia winked at him. Cooro tilted his head, his mind wandering, trying to figure out what she meant. Then it clicked.

'_oh.'_ is all he said in his mind, before his body responded for him, leaning down for another kiss with a fervent need.

**_A/N: Bawwww... so kewt. Teehee. Huh, Rose and Senri weren't in this chapter... oh well. Hey look, i finally updated! this chapter i wanted really to focus on CooroXDelia, because they haven't really gotten that far. If Delia seems sort of forceful in this chapter, good. There will be an explanation for her desperate-ness later. But oh, don't worry, she isn't just rushing into things. she really does love Cooro. :). R&R? i'll update faster if i get reviews... . . . ..._**


	8. I love you

_Disclaimer: FanFiction (Fan - Fyk- chon): (noun) A story written by a FAN about a certain story, movie, comic, ect. Ex: Today my fan-fiction story got eleven views. Syn: Fan-fic; fan-made story. Therefore, the writer does NOT own any of the characters, except for original characters added to the story._

Nana ran down the hallway, and down the stairs, not bothering with the elevator. She stumbled on the last step, tripping and basically flying in the air, where Husky caught her.

"Watch where you're going, dumb girl." he told her, until he saw her face. "Whoa, whoa, what's with the red? You look like you just-"

"R-ran into Cooro and Delia making out!" she interrupted, earning a silence from the group. It lasted about ten minutes, until Husky's deep voice raised about three octaves.

"WHAT?" he half-screeched, unlike Nana, all color had drained from his face. Even Senri looked like he might scream…not that he would. Sasori looked sober now, and extremely pleased, and El-hime seemed to be considering something very carefully. Jagger just looked confused as hell.

"W-wait, Cooro kissing someone? Before me?" Husky muttered to himself. No one bothered to point out he _had_ kissed someone before, that is, Nana. Senri put a hand on Husky's shoulder, and said only one word.

"Strange." he told him in his quiet, fact-filled voice. Husky nodded, and turned to face Senri.

"Have you gotten a flower for Delia yet?" he asked, changing the subject of interest from the couple upstairs to Senri's flower pressing book. Senri nodded slowly, pulling out the book and flipping to a page.

"Tiger." he smiled, opening to a page with a pressed tiger lily, still bright orange.

"Fitting." Husky agreed thoughtfully. "Delia does have that bright, mysterious personality, so this kind of flower is perfect." Though he was only stating a fact, Husky could feel the obviously flaming aura emanating out of Nana.

"So she has a bright, mysterious personality, huh? And me? I'm just and idiot, right?" she growled, stomping back up to the rooms alone. Everyone stared after her.

"What was _that_?" Husky asked when she was out of sight. Senri smiled, and Sasori and El-hime laughed. Rose, who had decided to follow them here with Pinion, patted his shoulder sympathetically.

Everyone but him seemed to understand.

Well, damn. They weren't going to tell him, either.

Sometimes, Husky hated life. With a passion.

* * *

"Hmph! Stupid Husky. He'll come running to me, apologizing, one of these days. I swear! He has no feelings!" Nana muttered under her breath, walking through the hotel hallways. Shortly after stomping off, she realized there was _no way_ she was going back to watch Delia and Cooro make out with each other. Sighing, she leaned against a door. Out of nowhere, it opened inwards, causing her to fall backwards into a pair of strong arms. She jumped up.

"Oh! I-" she began, turning around. Who she saw was the male waiter from the restaurant.

"You are… I'm so sorry! I was just…" she started, but trailed off when she saw the look on his face. He was grinning, but not in an inviting way. Nana's breath sped up, and she began to back away.

"No problem, baby… I'm sorry for our rude interruption at dinner time, you know, that boy you had with you… he isn't half the man I am. Why don't you hang out with me tonight?" he asked. Nana stiffened out of fear, and something else. Something _more…_

"You're right. He's not half the man you are. He's _twice_ the man!" She growled, slapping him. "Never, _ever_, insult Husky! He's the best friend anyone could ever have! And… and…" she trailed off, wondering what she was going to say. This moment of confusion was enough for the waiter though, and, with his face twisted in anger, he grabbed her with one hand, and covered her mouth with the other.

"you're mine." he whispered in her ear, dragging the kicking and crying girl into his room. No one bothered to look out into the hallway during the fight. No one was coming to Nana's rescue.

'_Husky…save me!'_ she screamed in her mind, as she was gagged and thrown down onto the bed. She bit the cloth as large tears streamed down her face. _'No… I'm so scared…save me, somebody! Please!'_

* * *

Husky looked up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Did you just hear Nana's voice?" he asked, looking around the room. Everyone in the group shook their head. He sighed. Looking back at Senri, he continued to explain what kept him mad at Nana all the time. (A/N: I know, ironic conversation….) Somehow, though, he couldn't shake off the feeling something bad was going on. Only when an ear piercing scream filled the air, did he jump up and run. That scream was only one a bat could make. Only one _Nana_ could make. Everyone else was disoriented, stumbling around dizzily. Husky was to worried to notice, running up the steps. A cry echoed through the corridors, and he ran straight to room number 315, kicking the door in. His eyes widened at the sight. The waiter, the person he probably hated the most in the world (besides his family), was unconscious on top of Nana, who was half naked. She was in a bra, which was just barely on, and panties, which were pulled _far _to low for comfort. A boiling rage filled Husky, and a red haze covered his sight. He threw the man off Nana, who was stunned by Nana's hypersonic screech, and stared him down. In a spur of the moment idea, Husky's hands wrapped around the man's throat.

"Husky, no!" Nana's crying voice echoed. She stumbled off the bed, and hugged him, trying to get him to let go. "Don't kill him! You'll go to jail! STOP IT!"

Finally, Husky stopped, and turned to Nana. She looked frightened, as if he would be mad, but surprised when he hugged her tightly.

"Never, ever, ever again." he whispered, more to himself than her. He pulled away, and touched her face everywhere, to make sure she was unharmed. He cupped her face in his hands, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." he stated, the agony in his voice clear. Nana's eyes were red, and tears kept pouring.

"Oh god, Husky, I thought I wouldn't make it out of this one! I- I…" she broke out into hysterics, hugging him as tight as possible.

"Don't worry, Nana. No one will ever touch you again. I'll always be with you. Always." he whispered into her ear, their own private promise. _'Forever and for always.'_ he cited to himself, squeezing the girl he loved tight in his arms, afraid that if he let go, she would shrink into nothingness.

* * *

"Why, I should…" Delia muttered under her breath. The group was just told the story, after Husky called the Astarian guard on the man. Senri, himself, was utterly shocked. Though he said nothing, his mind raced quizzically, searching for reasons.

'_Nana…' _he thought of the young, cheerful girl, when they first met. She was so sweet, so trustful. He felt himself frown. Who could do such a thing? He felt the bear inside him try to take over again as angry emotions boiled to the surface. No one saw it on his face, though. No one ever would.

* * *

"Nana…" Husky muttered in his sleep. Of course, Nana looked at him curiously. She was the only one still awake. In Senri's bed, Rose was curled into a ball, snoring lightly, while Senri himself lay motionless, as if he were a rock. Delia and Cooro were tangled together, and for once, the crow wasn't kicking and mumbling senseless things. Sasori, Jagger, El-hime, and Pinion were all somehow on the floor, each one connected to the other in some way. Once again, Nana's name slipped through Husky's parted lips. He sighed.

"Always…" he murmured, and her heart skipped a beat. Nana felt her face get warm when she thought of his promise, and happily, she cuddled closer into his warm curves.

"Husky, I love you."

* * *

Husky woke up in the morning, wishing he hadn't. The dream he had was wonderful. Scattered images of Nana floated around, and once he had imagined her telling him that she loved him.

"Mmmm… Husky, you're up early…" Nana's voice pierced through the silence. The things her voice did to his body, he thought he would die.

"Yeah, you know, had a good night's sleep."

"Glad some of us did." Rose muttered, sitting upwards awkwardly. "I had the weirdest dream…" she began, then looked at Senri thoughtfully. "You'd think he was dead."

"Yeah, with the way he sleeps, I sometimes do." giggled Nana. Husky listened to the sound of her laughter with a growing interest.

'_I want to know…'_ he thought to himself, and played everything he wished he knew about her in his head. When he finally stopped daydreaming, Everyone but a hung-over Sasori and a lazy Jagger were up.

"Those two are a good match, in the worst of ways." He stated. Nana looked at him with a strange gaze.

"Since when do you notice things like relationships?" she asked him. He shook his head, and didn't answer. No point in saying _'since I fell in love with you.'_ just yet.

Delia looked at Husky and Nana. Something had changed between them… like they were seeing each other for the first time, and liked the view. Of course, Delia understood why. Leaning onto Cooro's arm with a slight smile, she began to plan her next course of action against the two. Who knew? Maybe some new couples would be together in the process. With a twinge of excitement, she glanced towards Rose and Senri.

'_Just maybe.'_

**_A/N: Gosh, that was fun. I updated another chapter, YAY! I felt i should start to get the show going, so, Nana realized it too. Uh, with the cost of her almost getting raped. Ehehehe... ^-^' R&R and I'll update AGAIN before the weekend is over! Btw... I currently have 25 reviews. If i hit 30, the 30th reviewer gets a story of any kind written for them. Romance, action, ect, and whatever anime you want, as long as i've heard of it. :3. so you know, the more reviews i get, the more i update, and you get extra prizes thrown in! All for a few words!_**


	9. Lost Appetite

_Disclaimer: When I own +Anima, Fanfiction.__net__ will no longer exist. In plain English? I don't own +Anima._

_Warnings: this chapter contains some…suggestive themes. Don't read if you don't like mention of -ehem- sex._

Husky looked over to Nana, who was curled up in a ball, asleep. They had finally left town, after about five days there. He sighed, wishing he could just _touch_ her. To hold her in his arms. He felt his arm reach over to her figure, and stop right short of cupping her face in his hand. His heart ached as he realized something.

'_She'll never love me.'_ he thought to himself, pulling his outstretched back quickly, and sucking in a slightly shaky breath. He looked a Nana's peaceful sleeping face, and wished that somehow Nana could feel that way for him. But he had always made her so mad, and sometimes sad. He's lucky she didn't hate his guts. Once again, his hand reached towards her face. This time, he didn't stop; instead, he rubbed his thumb against her lips tenderly.

'_Nana… I'm sorry…'_ he whispered in his own head, and felt his eyes droop. Right before he slipped into blissful unawareness, he could've sworn he saw Nana's eyes flicker, and her mouth move to form his name. But it must've been his imagination…

* * *

Cooro laughed at Nana and Husky. They were still asleep, somehow wrapped around each other.

"I guess they got used to sleeping in the same bed. It'll take them a while to get back to normal." Delia said, shrugging. "Should we wake them?" she asked, looking at him. He shook his head fearfully.

"They'd break my neck together. Let them sleep. _Please_!" he shivered, and smiled. "Anyways, as you said, they need to figure it out."

Earlier, the day before, Delia had explained to Cooro about Husky and Nana. He was still confused, but got it enough to know they needed to get together. With a silly grin, he grabbed her hand. "There is a really nice place near here! When we were little, Husky, Senri, Nana and I went there! A little pond…" He trailed off, remembering the place. He imagined the green, soft grass he had walked barefoot through. The cattails blowing in the warm breeze, reflected in the clear blue water. The coolness of the liquid soaking into his toes. He sighed, pulling Delia down a path in the small forest.

* * *

"Wow." Delia said again, dipping her toes into the cool pond. "Its so pretty…" She whispered, and smiled. Even though she had never been to this place, it felt like home. Sitting here with Cooro reminded her of the old times. With a sad smile, she stood up.

"Ne, Cooro?" she asked, getting his attention from the cattails.

"Hmm?" he asked, smiling that idiotic Cooro smile.

"You'll never leave, right?" she asked quietly. For a minute he looked surprised. Then the stupid grin came back.

"Never!" he promised, laughing. "If I lie, I'll give up apples FOREVER!" he exclaimed seriously. Delia giggled at his oath, and told him she believed him.

"But Delia, why'd you ask such a thing?" he asked her, hugging her playfully. She put her face into his shirt.

"You know Cooro, I once lived in a big mansion…" she told him, searching his eyes for the surprise she expected. There was only what she now recognized as love. "With my mother, and my father, and a little brother. Then something happened," she paused, wondering if she should say more, "and I became a plus anima. My family began to hate me, shy away from me. I was always in my room, wondering why everyone hated me now. Everyone except my little brother… One day, we went out to pick some apples. When we got back, the house was in flames. My brother ran inside for our parents… All of them were lost in the fire. Everyone decided I had burned the house down, and banned me from the village." she breathed in, and he hugged her tighter. She could tell he was trying to imagine what it would be like.

"I was alone for so long, nowhere to go. Then one day, you and Senri show up out of nowhere…" She trailed off, and looked up to see Cooro's red face. He was remembering what state she was in when he found her. She grinned, and touched his face, making him go more red.

"You imagining it?" she teased half-heartedly. Had he even listened to her?

"No!" he hugged her even tighter, smashing her head into the hollow of his neck. "When you were alone, how did you deal?" he asked quietly. He couldn't remember so far back to before Nana, Husky, and Senri. Or rather, he didn't try to remember. He knew it was unpleasant.

"I didn't, for a while. I was a wreck." she sighed. So he had listened. She got onto her tiptoes to peck him on the lips. The peck turned more passionate when Cooro didn't let her pull away, and leaned down to her. She caught onto his mood very quickly.

"Mmm… Delia…" he muttered in between kisses.

"Cooro, don't leave me. Ever." Delia said to him fiercely, and almost tackled him onto the ground. He took that as permission, and was then tackling _her_ to the ground.

* * *

Nana twitched and blushed, shuddering slightly at what she heard.

"Really, where _are_ they?" asked Rose for the fifth time. She had come with them, along with Sasori, El-hime, and Jagger. Sasori grinned, and El-hime laughed.

"Don't ask. Just don't." Nana said, gagging slightly. Rose raised an eyebrow, but did not question Nana's all-hearing ears. However, Husky did, in a way.

"Should we go get them?" he asked. Nana shook her head furiously.

"Do not interrupt them, whatever you do!" she squeaked, trying to ignore the sounds coming from somewhere in the forest. Everyone seemed to get it then, and Rose laughed. Husky's face went extremely red.

"Wha-?" he stuttered, flustered. "You mean to say COORO-?" he didn't finish his sentence, but Nana replied anyways.

"Uh yes, don't remind me." she shuddered again. Nana blocked out the noise, and poked at her food. "Ugh. I lost my appetite." Husky nodded, also not wanting to touch his food.

"Is it because you both wish it was you two out there?" Sasori suggested, taking a huge bite of her food. Jagger sighed. Both Nana and Husky went fire truck scarlet.

"NO!" they both screamed at her as she laughed. El-hime nodded.

"Totally the reason~" El-hime teased while Sasori stuffed more fish into her mouth.

* * *

When Cooro and Delia got back to where the group was, everyone stared at them. Cooro couldn't figure out why, until El-hime decided to ask them in a knowing tone,

"What were you two doing, anyways?"

Cooro felt his face get hot, and saw Delia freeze where she was, talking to Nana who seemed to be extremely embarrassed.

"You..you…know?" he said in an ultra high, not-so-enthusiastic voice. Nana shivered in the background. El-hime laughed, and Sasori nodded.

"Woo! 'Bout time someone 'round 'ere scored! But you know… I was expecting it to be Rose and Senri before you two. Then it would've been Nana and Husky…" she trailed off thoughtfully. Rose went red, and Nana's face went white. Husky tripped over his own feet where he was walking. Cooro and Delia looked at each other, both considering running away. Running far away. Their faces were extremely red, and they seemed to be the most embarrassed people in the world right now.

"Can we _please_ not talk about our sex life?" Delia finally exclaimed, making everyone go silent. Sasori, El-hime, and Jagger all burst into laughter.

"You.. You say it like it's a bad thing!" Jagger said in his strangely quiet voice. It wasn't girly, but it wasn't like a man's either. This just put El-hime and Sasori into harder laughter.

"Akkkwaaarrddd…." Nana said with a humorous and embarrassed tone of voice.

_A/N: Ohohoho~~~ Cooro and Delia got it ooon~ LOL. This chapter was inspired by a lot of different songs, such as __Scars __by Papa Roach; __Never too late__ by Three days grace, ect. Hey, look, thirty reviews! My 30__th__ reviewer: Dawnstar95. Gratz~~ Review on what kind of story you want. I'll work on it RIGHT AWAY! Hahahahaha…._


	10. A lovehate relationship part 1

_Disclaimer: If I owned +Anima, Husky and Nana would've gotten together in the first few chapters._

Husky sighed inwardly. He mentally smashed his head into a wall, disciplining himself for letting his mind picture himself leaning down to Nana, and pressing his lips to her own. This time, Husky physically slammed his face into a tree near him. He saw everyone looking at him curiously, probably wondering about his sanity. He ignored their stares, and continued to walk ahead, all the while wondering if Nana thought he was as stupid as he acted sometimes. Husky felt himself walk faster, eager to get away from the accusing eyes. He tried to go as fast as possible without running, but his feet became clumsy and he tripped. Husky fell flat on his face, and stayed there.

"Uh… Husky? Are you okay?" Nana asked, leaning down to him. He could smell her hair, which strangely, smelt like strawberries. He wasn't sure how that was possible, seeing as the only shampoo they had was some cheap hotel crap.

"Mmmf." Husky responded numbly. He felt his face go red. How stupid _was_ he? Nana helped the girlish boy onto his feet, and he could tell she was holding back laughter.

"Uhm, Husky, you're face is all red. And dirty." she giggled.

"Shut up, stupid girl." Husky retorted, turning forward. He began walking again. He could here the group's snickers and Nana's 'Humph!' behind him.

* * *

"Husky…" Nana begged, grabbing his sleeve. He put a hand over hers.

"I know. I'm trying." he told her. She looked up to the darkening sky, and then around her at the forest. Fear sliced through her like a knife, and she heard herself whimper. Husky's hand tightened around hers before he let go. She kept hers on his sleeve. She knew that Sasori, El-hime, and Jagger had no idea why she was acting this way, but she wasn't about to explain. She heard Delia turn to them and explain, but tried not to listen to her own past. Nana held tighter still to the piece of cloth, and she heard crickets chirp as the sun disappeared behind the trees, leaving the group in darkness. Nana froze, unable to go any further. She curled up against a tree, and sobbed. She could feel somebody hugging her to themselves. A man. She didn't bother looking to see who it was, but instead tried to block out the dark night that had refused to cease replaying in her head since she was a child. Her whole body shook, and the arms around her tightened protectively. She felt herself turn and bury into the chest of the person holding her. Nana now could tell, facing the figure, that it was Husky. He had a smell of saltwater and pine trees that nobody else did.

"Daddy!" Nana sobbed. "Oh please, no!"

"Shh… no one is here, Nana, just us. Me, you, Senri, and everyone else. All our friends." the deep, husky voice assured her. That was, after all, where Husky got his nickname.

* * *

Husky felt himself die inside as the girl he loved cried in his arms. She was in pain, and he couldn't do anything about it. He could feel the stares on his back as he attempted to sooth her, but he ignored them. It wasn't the time to get upset over people's teasing. He stroked her hair, and murmured silent promises in her ear. Husky felt the air hitch in his throat as she let out an ear piercing shriek that broke out into another sob. She must've been remembering when she saw him coming closer as she tripped on the ground. He only knew this because she had told him the story one day when he was being especially kind. Husky forced air to work with his lungs, and held his own sobs. He'd never been one to cry, and he'd felt the pain during this before, but now that he admitted to himself he loved her, the urge to cry with her was tripled. He wondered how his face looked to the others. Twisted with pain? Or cool and calm?

"Please…no…" she whispered, clutching Husky's now soaked shirt. He winced. Husky felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Delia.

"Is it always this bad?" she asked. He shook his head. It had gotten worse than usual.

"I knew it… it's the fact she had relived it when she told me… I'm so sorry…"

"Not your fault." Husky forced out. Did his voice crack? He wasn't sure.

"Do you want me to take over?" Delia suggested. Husky's arms tensed around Nana. Delia took that as a no, shrugged, and awkwardly walked over to the rest of the watching group.

* * *

Nana opened her eyes to the lightened trees around her. Her throat hurt, and her eyes were dry. She remembered slightly how horrible she was last night. One thing screamed out to her more than anything, though.

'_oh god. Oh god! I let Husky see me in that state? And isn't that his only shirt? What if I shrunk it with my tears? (a/n: LOL.) Oh god..'_ Nana shrieked in her head. She tried to sit up, but something strong pinned her down. She then noticed the pale skinned arm wrapped around her waist, and heard the heavy breathing in her ear. Her face began to heat up as she realized who she had fallen asleep in the arms of. She then realized he was probably exhausted, staying up even longer than her. She smiled a bit, and closed her eyes, picturing his sleeping face. When she opened her eyes again, two red eyes were staring into hers. She jumped a bit, but the restricting arms made movement difficult.

"You look happy, for someone who spent half the night screaming."

"Yeah, thanks, I guess." she blushed. Sasori grinned.

"You look like you're enjoying that position." the red-head laughed.

"Sure I am."

"You just agreed, you know."

"I was being sarcastic, you know." Nana said in an imitation of Sasori's cheerful voice. The cheetah girl just let out a short burst of laughter.

"Would you like some help out of there?" she asked. Nana shook her head.

"He's a light sleeper. You touch him and he'll wake up." the brunette-blonde lied. Actually, Husky was an extremely heavy sleeper.

"Whatever you say." The redhead walked away, and along with El-hime, dumped a bucket full of what was probably freezing water on Jagger. Nana giggled at the three as Jagger shot up wildly. The grip around her waist tightened, and she was pulled into his warmth. She could feel his muscles beneath his thin shirt, and that made her blush. She was _way_ to close. Any closer and she might make a huge mistake. The girl squirmed in his grip. She then tensed when he yawned, and rolled over. She was now pinned on top of him, inches from his face. It took all her willpower not to close that space and kiss him right there, but she managed it. She narrowed her eyes, and in a last second decision, woke him up the only way she knew would work. She twisted until her mouth was by his left ear, and whispered.

"Husky…Cooro is telling the story about your mermaid dress."

Husky's eyes opened immediately, and he looked extremely angry. She looked down at his face as coolly as possible as he took in their position.

* * *

Husky looked at the emerald green eyes inches away from his face. Then he noticed he could feel every curve of a female body around his torso, and that his arm was holding onto something. All anger at Cooro vanished, and Husky immediately jumped to his feet, Nana spilling to the ground. He looked around to see a snickering El-hime and an cheerful Sasori staring at him.

"Nana? What the HELL do you think you're doing?" he said in an extremely high-pitched voice. She sighed.

"Actually, it was _you_ who did this to _me_." she replied, shrugging. I woke up, and you were holding on to me like your life depended on it." Husky's eyes widened, and he turned away.

"Well, it's not like you gave me a choice last night!" he said, stomping off. Nana ground her teeth, and clenched her fist. She muttered a few cuss words under her breath after him.

"Stupid. Stupid." Husky chanted as he walked away. He looked at the small pond he had arrived at, and jumped into it, morphing into his anima.

'_Why am I always acting like this? Can't I do _anything_ right?'_ fighting with himself in his mind, Husky dove deeper into the pond. It wasn't long until he was at the bottom of the shallow pool of water, skimming along the sand with a few small freshwater fish. His mind was racing, and adrenaline pumped through his veins as he went over the recent scene in his head. His eyes closed while he remembered how it felt to have her so close, neither of them hurting, both of them in a good(ish) mood. He could feel her soft skin through his clothes…

Husky opened his eyes to see blood seeping through the water. He swam upwards, and put is hand to his face. When he pulled it away, fresh blood was dripping from it. Husky felt himself break into a sweat.

"N-nosebleed." he laughed at himself, wishing he had someone that would smack him for thinking perverted thoughts.

"What kind of person have I become?" he asked himself, laughing as blood dribbled into the water.

* * *

Nana kept a string of cusses and complaints under her breath as she stalked around the campsite. Husky _always_ had to make things complicated. It's not like she wanted to be tempted to kiss him. Okay, so she was tempted all the time, but the closeness wasn't fair! He'd probably puke if she tried to, anyways. After all, he was horrified the time Sasori made them…

Or was he? Nana couldn't help the hope that the blush on his face wasn't from just humiliation. Her mind wandered, and she stopped walking. Maybe he liked it as much as her? Nana looked ahead of her, now immersed in a daydream. She started walking again, but instead of turning around and pacing, she kept going straight. Somewhere in the back of her mind she noticed that she was heading towards a pond. She stopped when the water's surface broke and a beautiful, silver haired girl stood before her.

Wait, silver haired girl?

Nana blinked, and the 'girl' came into focus. She almost burst into laughter when she noticed that it wasn't a girl, but Husky, dripping with water and running a hand through his slightly shaggy hair.

"Stupid!" Husky said loudly, making Nana jump. She moved backwards and behind a tree, for some reason getting the instinct to stay hidden. Husky's hands ruffled his hair in what she guessed was annoyance as he continued talking to himself. She couldn't make out most of the words, but she caught a few.

"Just…should've….stupid….I can't….Nana!" was what she managed to catch. Her eyebrows raised at the mention of her name.

"What about me?" asked Nana, forgetting her plan to stay hidden. Husky jumped about ten feet in the air.

"N-Nana!" Husky yelled. "How long have you been here?"

"Just about five minutes…Why the freak out?"

"Ergh! No reason." he hastily replied, the pale skin flushing all over. Nana laughed at the redness that probably covered his whole body.

"You were talking to your self about me." she stated. "I heard that much."

"E-eh? No I wasn't!"

"You were. Tell me what you said." she demanded. Husky shook his head.

"You must be hearing things." he told her stubbornly. He wobbled, and Nana realized he was fighting to keep himself above water with his tail like that. She only had a limited amount of time to get it out of him.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell!"

"No!"

"Tell! Me!"

"I! Won't!" Husky fought back with a grimace. His face was still red, though, which made him look silly.

"Please?" Nana asked, looking up from under her thick eyelashes. It always worked.

"Err, what?" asked a stunned Husky, who no longer seemed to know what they were talking about.

"Just tell me a little bit…" Nana begged, inching closer. Husky blinked.

"Uhh, I was just saying about how I…"

"How you…?" Nana urged, fluttering her eyelashes.

"I was just talking to myself about how I might as well…uh...what was it?" Husky said, dazed. Nana fought the urge to slap him. _'men. So easily manipulated. Oh god, now I'm sounding like a backwards Husky!'_ she thought to herself. Nana sighed inwardly, and pursed her lips, making herself look like a pouting model in Husky's eyes.

'_How do guys go for this look? I'm sure I look ridiculous.'_ she said to herself on this inside. Another eyelash flutter.

"I was telling myself to… what was the question?" asked Husky, scratching his head and attempting to look away from Nana.

"What were you saying about me?" Nana said through her teeth, trying to keep the pouting look on her face.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I was saying…"

"Yeeesssss?" begged Nana.

"Well- I… you know what, let me just show you." Husky told her, giving in quickly. Nana's expression turned from pouty to triumphant then to surprise as the silver haired prince leaned down to her.

_Authors note: And it ends there. Because I'm evil. And I'm saving the fluffy goodness for the next chapter. I wasn't going to get them together so soon… but I couldn't resist. And anyways, there is still plenty of trials I can put them through to keep it interesting. And we still have Senri and Rose to take care of…. And Husky and Nana wouldn't _ever_ think of actually TELLING anyone of their relationship! …Oops, did I say too much?…. Hehehe…_


End file.
